Damion Koyoko
Parameters Personal Details Name: Damion Koyoko Age: 19''' Alignment:' Neutral Good' Aliases:' N/A' Weapons:HK-45 side-arm, Stun-Baton, Survival Knife ' Strengths: ' * Loyal to fellow Masters and Servants * Above Average Intelligence * Creative * High Mana Pool * Fire-arms training * Hand-to-hand training ' Weaknesses: ' * A bit short tempered * Socially Awkward * Despite High Mana Pool, lacks effective magecraft to utilize it * Focuses too much on practical combat rather than magical. * Extremely Misfortunate, it’s laughable * Worst. Luck. Ever. ''' Trivias or Other Unnamed Abilities: * Can solve a rubik's cube under a minute * Often plays with a quarter with his fingers to pass the time, and can do some unique tricks with it Personality A rather quiet person, but not to be mistaken as shyness. Koyoko keeps to himself a lot of the time unless he is personally involved. He rarely ever goes out of his way to make conversation unless approached. Any conversation had with him often comes off as Cold. People who know Koyoko however, know he has a strong sense of purpose, and while he can be rude at times, ultimately ever wants to do the right thing, even if he can’t convey it properly. Skills and Mystic Codes * Healing Magecraft: Koyoko can heal medium to light wounds on any individual so long as it isn’t a curse or a permanently inflicted wound. Lethal damage can be stabilized, but not fully healed with his level of skill. It also takes time depending on how many wounds a person has been inflicted. ' * Reinforcement/Body Enhancement: Using the reinforcement technique, Koyoko’s mana circuits can increase his athletic abilities significantly. It can either increase his strength and speed by 50% for a long stretch of time (10 minutes), or at max triple it for a short moment (20 seconds). The more he pushes his muscles beyond those limits, the more damage he will receive, and he is required to rest for at least ten minutes before using it again. ' * Alchemy (Basic): Can use basic alchemy to create objects, so long as he has the materials present to create such objects, and know their components. This is however limited by how big of an object he can create, mostly being one handed objects, a clip of bullets, a small bomb, or simple contraptions. * Cure: Koyoko can use this not to heal wounds, but to stop infection, disease, and poison, as they require an entirely different spell entirely to get rid of, especially if the people afflicted are in severe or critical condition. Lore Koyoko was raised by both his parents, his father a Police Officer, his mother a Magus in secret. At the time, not even the husband knew that his wife had magical ties, for obvious reasons. Koyoko grey up idolizing his father, having a strong sense of justice, and wanting to be as strong and independent as he was. He’d spent a lot of his highschool years taking self-defence classes, and police exercises based on his father’s instruction. This however, also ousted Koyoko socially when it came to school. People might praise him for his athletic ability and good grades, he chose to never get close to anyone as the climate and place of living, Police were frowned upon due to the political climate. On top of that, he attacked harassers at school, getting him into a lot of trouble with the Faculty and making him appear almost insane to the ordinary student. It wouldn’t help that Koyoko would not apologise for hitting or beating delinquents as he considers it ‘a form of justice’. One day, his father was critically injured during a shooting, and died in the hospital. Not wanting to same fate for her son, she took a risk to reveal her identity as a mage to her son. She worked for the mage association to a point, and wanted to have him taught in magecraft instead. While a more mysterious line of work, she felt this was far less dangerous than being a police officer. Koyoko, reluctant at first, ultimately joins the mage association as a student, but the transition was difficult, as he was a hard time learning advanced magecraft, despite having advanced mana circuits, mainly due to their inactivity and his lack of being able to adapt to this vastly different environment. He eventually became a member of Master Candidate for his mana supply being strong enough to maintain multiple servants, although his skill in his own abilities were lacking, almost entirely a situational or supportive role compared other masters.